hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Great Lakes hurricane season (Patriotic names)
Happy Independence Day for all users here living in the USA! This is a special season celebrating today. All names here are holiday-themed. Scroll down for interesting stuff! This season also has less detail than my usual seasons due to it being a special season. The 2016 Great Lakes hurricane season was a relatively active season with several powerful major hurricanes. The most destructive, Flag and Liberty, were also the strongest hurricanes of the season. The activity is attributed to a lack of wind shear and dry air and an abundance of warm water in the lakes. The amount of land reduces the activity to below where it otherwise would have been. Liberty was the only storm to move out of the basin, devastating New York City as a Category 5 after its remnants moved into the Atlantic and regenerated. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-194_mph_(252–312_km/h) id:C6-10 value:rgb(0.50,0,0) legend:Category_6-10_=_195-499_mph_(313–803_km/h) id:HY+ value:rgb(0.50,0,0.50) legend:Hypercane+_=_≥500_mph_(≥804_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:05/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:C3 text:"America (C3)" from:19/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bald Eagle (TS)" from:04/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Columbia (C4)" from:15/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Declaration (C1)" from:18/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:TS text:"Emblem (TS)" from:23/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" barset:break from:29/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Flag (C5)" from:05/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Golden Gate (C2)" from:21/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Hancock (TS)" from:24/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:02/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:TS text:"Independence (C4)" from:30/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Jefferson (C3)" from:09/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:14/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Kingdom-Separation (C1)" barset:break from:23/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C6-10 barset:break from:08/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Liberty (C6)" from:17/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:19/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Military (C1)" from:26/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:19/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:TS text:"National (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(370,30) text:"(From the" pos:(518,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" (Extended scale: C6 = 195-229 mph, C7 = 230-274 mph, C8 = 275-349 mph, C9 = 350-424 mph, C10 = 425-499 mph, Hypercane = 500-999 mph, Megacane = 1000-9999 mph, Infinite Storm = 10000-99999 mph, Mini-Black Hole = 100000+ mph) Storms Tropical Depression One Hurricane America Tropical Storm Bald Eagle Hurricane Columbia Hurricane Declaration Tropical Storm Emblem Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Flag Hurricane Golden Gate Tropical Storm Hancock Hurricane Independence Hurricane Jefferson Tropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Kingdom-Separation Hurricane Liberty Hurricane Military Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm National Storm names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the Great Lakes during this 2016 special season. Retired names don't exist as this naming list will only be used once. Meaning of some of the names: America - Another name for the USA Bald Eagle - National bird Columbia - Patriotic name Declaration - Declaration of Independence Emblem - Type of national symbol Golden Gate - The bridge, one of the USA's icons Hancock - John Hancock, major signer of the Declaration of Independence Jefferson - Thomas Jefferson, author of the Declaration of Independence Kingdom-Separation - Celebrating the separation from the Kingdom of Britain Liberty - Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness Oak - The national tree Philadelphia - Where the Declaration was adopted Revolution - What lead to the Declaration Sovereign - What the USA became after it declared independence Uncle Sam - Represents the USA Yankee - Name for United States residents Category:Great Lakes seasons Category:Great Lakes Seasons Category:Great Lakes Storms Category:Special Seasons Category:Steve820's seasons